


A little problem

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: In better alternate timelines [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A little angst, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Trouble seems to follow Daniel where ever he goes. This latest mishap turns out not too bad though.





	A little problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> This is a birthday present for my good friend popkin16! I love you babe, and I wish you all the best in your new year.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

 

 

_JackGeneralDad!_

 

Jack jumps out of his office chair, ready to leap into action, because Lantis sounds quite panicked.

 

_What’s the situation, Lantis?_ he asks mentally, already out of the door and on his way to the nearest transporter.

 

_DanielDoctorJacksonDad discovered one of Janus’ hidden laboratories. We're sorry we couldn't warn him, but we had no record of this lab in our system._

 

She sends him the coordinates, and Jack steps into the transporter with them in mind. He has a bad feeling about this.

 

_Is Danny all right?!_

 

_He is … uninjured, as far as our system can detect, though we should call a medical team too in a short while. But he asked for you to please come alone first._

 

Jack is out of the transporter, and at the coordinates Lantis sent him in just a few seconds. It's a blank stretch of wall that opens to a hidden door when he comes near.

 

The wall closes immediately behind him, and Jack looks around frantically, trying to find Daniel. A little body barrels into his legs, and he bends down instinctively to pick the child up, thinking it's Lantis.

 

It's not. It's actually a small boy looking even younger than Lantis, in an oversized T-Shirt and too big glasses.

 

The boy flings his arms around Jack’s neck, and bursts into tears.

 

“... Danny?” Jack asks weakly, hugging the small boy in his arms.

 

“‘M sorry, Jack!” The boy sobs.

 

Jack spots Lantis then, who is hanging back, wringing her hands awkwardly, and looking at him with big eyes.

 

Jack tries to give her a soothing smile. “Hey kiddo. Is there somewhere safe to sit here?”

 

“Oh! Yes. Right here, JackGeneralDad.” Lantis leads him to a bench near the door, and Jack sits down with the boy in his lap. He pats the bench next to himself encouragingly, and Lantis climbs up, and leans against him. Jack holds the boy with one arm, Lantis with the other, and waits until the sobbing tapers off.

 

“Okay. First things first. Are you actually Danny shrunken down or another version of him and the original is lying unconscious somewhere?” Jack asks gently when the little boy has mostly calmed down.

 

“It's me, Jack.”

 

“Okay, great. Because let me tell you, that whole cloning business was just weird.”

 

That actually draws a shaky smile out of little Danny, and Jack counts it as a huge win.

 

“Does anything hurt? Do you feel alright?”

 

“Nothing hurts. It just all feels weird, and I don’t think the glasses are the right prescription for me at this age.”

 

“That’s good. And I’m sure we can get you new glasses. I’d like you to get a full physical soon, you up for that?”

 

Danny buries his face in Jack’s shirt, and Jack automatically tightens his hug. “Well, if nothing hurts I’m sure we can take a few more minutes.”

 

Jack looks to Lantis, who has been very quiet all this time, and gives her an encouraging smile. “And how are you holding up, munchkin?”

 

Lantis looks miserable. “We’re sorry, JackGeneralDad. If we had known Janus left a de-aging machine around we would have alerted you to it, and sealed the doors.”

 

“Hey, sweetheart," Jack says gently, "I don’t blame you for Janus’ crazy experiments. Matter of fact, I don’t blame either of you. Okay?”

 

Danny sits up a bit and squints up at Jack, a mixture of apprehension and hope shining in his eyes. “You’re not mad?”

 

“No, Danny. I just want to make sure you are fine, and then get you both home and feed you some dinner.”

 

Danny bites his lip, and averts his eyes. “But… your rule about touching unknown artefacts…?”

 

Jack gently chucks him under the chin until he looks up. “Did you actually touch something in here?”

 

Danny shakes his head vehemently. “No, I promise! I just walked by in the corridor, and all of a sudden this door opens, and I only had a look inside! I swear I didn’t touch anything. But there was this beam of light, and I must have blacked out for a moment, and when I woke up my clothes were all too big.”

 

Lantis pipes up at that. “We got worried when we lost DanielDoctorJackson’s life sign, and came here as quick as we could, and found him like this, and then we called you.”

 

Jack smiles, and gives them both a kiss to the top of their heads. “Well, I’m proud of you both. Danny, you’re not in any trouble. I’d really like a med team to have a look at you though, especially since you passed out.”

 

Daniel sighs, and nods. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

 

It takes a few hours after that to actually get home. Carson and his staff are very thorough in their examination, wanting to be absolutely sure there are no ill effects of the de-aging. Of course, once Jack alerted them he also had to call Elizabeth and inform her of the situation. That brought on the scientists who are all eager to study the lab. Lantis stayed behind with them to help them decipher Janus’ notes which are only accessible while in the lab itself. It’s a kind of closed network, Jack has no idea how it works, and is not really interested. He would like to know why the de-aging machine chose Daniel as its victim though.

But that’s a question for another day, because the doctors have finally declared Daniel as healthy as can be in this situation, and released him into Jack’s care. Some of the staff would have liked to keep him for observation overnight, but Carson just clapped Jack on the back, and told him to call if anything changes.

So now they are back home.

Teyla has helpfully brought them food from the mess and clothes that fit Daniel. Of course she (along with probably all of the city by now) knows about the state of affairs. But she is her usual, calm self, and that helps too. Just another day in the Pegasus galaxy.

Lantis returns home too, shortly after dinner arrives. They make quick work of the food, everyone exhausted by the day’s events. After cleaning up for the night, they all end up in the master bed together, everyone feeling the need for family cuddle time.

Jack is happy to have the two most important people in his life right next to him, and very thankful things didn’t turn out worse.

They’re all asleep pretty quickly.

 

* * *

 

Senior Staff meeting the next morning is surprisingly normal. Jack brought a big seat cushion for Danny, and Lantis sits in his lap as usual. She doesn’t attend the meetings all the time, but when she does she likes to sit on his or Daniel’s lap. The latter is obviously out of the question right now.

 

“You could actually sit on _our_ lap today, DanielDoctorJacksonDad!” Lantis tells him at breakfast, delighted.

 

Danny laughs at that. “But then you wouldn’t see much.”

 

“True. You can have the cushion, we’d like JackGeneralDad’s lap.”

 

They shake hands on it quite seriously, and Jack feels himself smiling. He’s glad Daniel is taking this so well. Of course, compared to dying, ascending, or ending up out of phase with the normal universe, this is a walk in the park.

 

Daniel starts the situation analysis by retelling what actually happened. “... and then I must have passed out, and when I woke up all my clothes were too big.”

 

Lantis takes over to explain how his lifesign vanished as soon as he was in the lab. “The same happens when anyone else sets foot in the lab. It is completely shielded, and undetectable to our sensors. When this android unit is inside, we can not connect to the rest of the city’s system.”

 

“But you could access the internal system of the lab?” Elizabeth asks.

 

Lantis nods. “Once we were inside, yes. Janus used encrypted notes, but we were able to extrapolate from what we learned in his other labs that we have discovered this far. We set up a terminal that makes the system and notes accessible to humans.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll get to what you found out in a minute, but right now I need to know if there is any more danger coming from the lab?”

 

Lantis shakes her head. “It seems the lab was activated because the sensors detected that DanielDoctorJacksonDad has been ascended before. As far as we can tell, Janus wanted to keep the lab accessible to himself after he was ascended, while at the same time keeping it hidden from other inhabitants of the city. We were able to power down the de-aging machine once we were inside.”

 

Elizabeth smiles. “Thank you Lantis, these are good news. Carson?’

 

Carson gives an overview of Daniel’s health status.

“He is in excellent physical health for his apparent age. On top of that, he has regained all of his memories, and all cognitive function is in order,” is his summary.

 

Rodney and his team present their findings next, and they do take their time, quite excited with the possibilities presenting themselves.

 

Jack lets them go on for a while. But when Rodney spins off into the ways this could help him win a Nobel, he stops him. “Okay, thank you. What I’d like to know - what happens next? Will Daniel stay like this? Will it wear off? Can we reverse the process?”

 

Lantis nods. “Yes, the process is reversible. Though there is a minimum waiting time of about 330 of your Earth hours before you can do it, so as to not put too much stress on the body.”

 

Jack looks at her quizzically, and she grins. “That’s a bit less than two weeks.”

 

Daniel looks relieved at hearing this.

 

The rest of the meeting wraps up pretty quickly after that. The scientists are eager to explore the lab more.

 

“Do you have to go back and help at the lab?” Jack asks her as they are making their way back home to get a start on lunch.

 

Lantis shakes her head. “No, they should be fine with the terminal. I’d rather stay with you and DanielDoctorJacksonDad.”

 

Danny gives her a bright smile, and a hug at that. “That’s nice.”

 

Jack smiles too. This version of Danny seems actually happier and more carefree than his adult counterpart. Which makes him hopeful the surprise he has prepared will go down well.

 

So, over dessert Jack decides to reveal his surprise.

 

“Danny, I’ve got a question for you. You’re on medical leave right now, but Carson assured me there should be no problem with gate travel. What would you say to a little vacation on Earth?”

 

Daniel’s eyes light up, and he jumps out of his seat with a squeal of joy, running around the table to give Jack a hug.

 

Jack laughs. “I take it that’s a yes?”

 

“YES!”

 

Jack looks to Lantis next, who is watching fondly. “All right kiddo, and how about you? Down for a little trip to Earth?”

 

“YES!” Lantis comes join the family hug, delighted by the prospect.

 

“All right, all right! Eat your ice cream kids, before it melts,” Jack chuckles. They happily get back to their desserts, but start discussing the best places to visit at the same time.

 

“We have two weeks time, and we can take a Jumper, so travel Earthside should not be a problem,” Jack throws in casually, which, of course, opens even new possibilities.

 

He’d have thought Disney World would be a winner for a spontaneous trip, but apparently both Lantis and Danny prefer a tour to the World’s biggest museums and obscure ruins in the middle of the jungle.

 

“Okay… as long as you have fun… but after all that excitement I’d like to tag on a few days at the cabin before we head back. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Lantis and Danny shout excitedly, and thus it is decided. The Jackson O’Neill family vacation is a go.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now!  
> If you'd like to see what family Jackson O'Neill actually gets up to in their vacation, please feel free to send me a comment. In my headcanon this is not their first trip to Earth (that was the birthday party for General Hammond mentioned in "The Adventures of Little Lantis"). But Earth is big, and there is much to see! What is your favourite place that you have visited?
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you had fun! :D


End file.
